1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an outer protective tube for an electric wire which accommodates an electric wire for protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
An outer protective tube for an electric wire which accommodates an electric wire has been used in a wire harness which is arranged in the vehicle body or the like of a vehicle. In order to apply the wire harness to a three-dimensional arrangement path, the wire harness includes a bendable tube portion which is a bendable portion and a non-bendable straight tube portion which is a portion (in other words, a portion which is less likely to bend) held in a straight tube shape (refer to below Patent document 1).
In addition, fixing members (refer to below Patent document 2) for fixing are mounted to a plurality of positions of the outer protective tube for the electric wire along the longitudinal direction thereof. As the fixing members are fixed to stud bolts or the like which are provided to protrude from predetermined mounting positions of the vehicle, the outer protective tube for the electric wire is fixed to the vehicle body on a predetermined arrangement path.
Patent document 1 is JP-A-2009-143326 and Patent document 2 is JP-A-2010-133543.